Clover
by conversefreak3
Summary: "Some people believe it brings luck…but for me it's just something I need to find." 1st Zim/Gaz one-shot.


"Guess whose birthday's in two days?"

Zim glanced at the girl sitting beside him, plucking the grass that was around her and then sprinkling it on his red striped shirt. Gaz had always found ways to decorate his shirt or face; yesterday it was chocolate pudding much to his misfortune.

The pair had decided to skip class and head to the park where they settled under an old shady oak tree. They do this every once in a while to relieve stress but more importantly to avoid Dib.

It didn't take long for the green skinned alien to answer, "I believe it's your mother's, right?"

Gaz nodded, her fingers played with the stems on her palm. "I'm planning to skip school to visit her…alone."

Zim studied her carefully while Gaz continued plucking away, unaware of his worried gaze. Gaz appeared to be composed and relaxed outside, but inside he knew that she was hurting for her departed mother.

But will she ever admit that to him? No. Gaz was not an open person to begin with, nor can she trust people easily like others can. It was a miracle that they are even friends and Zim was lucky enough she even trusted him, at least a little.

"But won't your brother and father accompany you?" He inquired thoughtfully as he brushed away the clumps of greenery on his shirt, only to be given more grass and weeds courtesy of Gaz. This time, he made no move to brush it off.

"Nope. Dib's going to a swollen eye ball meeting and dad is super busy." Gaz rolled her eyes. "What else is new?"

Zim frowned, "I see…"

In all honesty, he did not like the idea of her going to a cemetery alone, though she probably had done so several times. Gaz, he realized, was a very independent human and that's one of the many reasons why he liked her, so very different from any other person he met on this filthy planet he now called a home.

Still, he just wished she would allow him to help her when she needed it or keep her company while she visit her mother's grave. No one should go to a cemetery alone after all.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Gaz assured the alien turning to meet his gaze. She could sense his worry and it only amused her further to see his blushing face. Her heart had quivered for his concern earlier and she almost smiled, a rare sight, but she definitely ensured that he did not see it.

"Ha! Me? Zim, worried? You are sadly mistaken _little_ Gaz, I'm not worried at all." Zim lied, blushing madly. Gaz smirked; she enjoyed embarrassing the alien as much as she liked torturing her brother.

She lightly punched him on the shoulder, "It's Gaz, stupid. Not _little_ Gaz."

"Fine then, _Gaz."_ Zim crossed his arms pouting, he preferred to call her by his own nick name but he knew better than to call her that again.

"Stop whining and scoot over." Zim eyed the human curiously but complied anyway. He expected her to pick at more grass but was surprised to see her lay back closely beside him instead; her arm lightly touched his as her eyes gazed at the clover in her fingers.

"Is that what you've been trying to find?"

Gaz shook her head, "No, it's a three leaf." She passed the clover to him. "See? I'm trying to find a four leaf clover."

"What's so important about a four leaf clover?" Zim eyed the said clover, wondering its significance to Gaz.

"Some people believe it brings luck…but for me it's just something I _need_ to find."

"Why is that?"

"It gives me something to believe in...You see, my mom always believed that finding love is like finding a four leaf clover…nearly impossible. But the day she finally found one was the day she and my dad met. So here I am, trying to find one like a pathetic person."

"But…your brother, Dib-human…he and Tak are in a _filthy_ relationship and he a four leaf clover to find…love."

Gaz shook her head, "Love is not meant for everyone…and I guess I'm one of those people. I'm tired of trying and as of now…I quit."

"You…you can't just quit! The all mighty Zim forbids you!"

"Sure I can, watch." Gaz quickly stood up and grabbed her bag in one hand and her sketch pad in the other. She slugged her bag strap on her shoulder and slowly walked down the steep hill, ignoring Zim's protests.

Zim sat up and watched her go reluctantly, already missing her company. He intended to follow her but decided against it, unless he wanted to seriously get hurt.

Zim sighed as he gathered his belongings, regretting he hadn't followed her. He brushed away the grass stems Gaz had dumped on his shirt earlier and was about to leave when something caught his alien eye.

* * *

Gaz was two blocks from home when Zim caught up with her. She waited patiently for the alien to catch his breath before she threatened to tear him apart and feeding the remains to her army of creepy dolls.

"B-before that…" He took one deep breath, before gently grasping her hand in his and placing the one thing she's been searching for all her life.

* * *

_Fin. _

A/N: Oh geez, what to say except I'm not honestly _proud_ of this piece but I'm happy that I finally wrote a Invader Zim fan fic about my favorite couple in the show. Please be nice, I know it's not that great, but hey at least I tried! I apologize if Zim and Gaz are OOC, I tried. So! Friendly reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
